Blog użytkownika:Szczerbatek2305/"Smocza kraina"
Mam nadzieję, że nie odstraszę was wstępem. Że piszę, że to wszystko zwykłe, nudne. Ale spoko, rozkręcę to :-). Jest to opowieść jak dwie zwykłe dziwczynki spełnią swoje największe marzenie. 'Wstęp' Być może to normalna historia, może nie. W każdym razie, będzie w niej trochę magii. Może jakieś gadające zwierzęta? Możliwe. Jakieś czary? Prawdopodobnie. Spełnione marzenie? To mogę wam zagwarantować. Na pewno się domyślacie o czym to będzie. No tak, sam tytuł wskazuje, że o smokach. Ale więcej już wam nie powiem... W pewym zwykłym mieście, na zwykłej ulicy mieszkały dwie dziewczynki z wielką wyobraźnią. Były one również fankami smoków. Tak, to ja. Klaudia. A obok mnie moja koleżanka Wiktoria. Jedne z dziewczynek z największą wyobraźnią i największymi marzeniami na świecie. Dzień zapowiadał się bardzo zwyczajnie, gdyby nie to jedno małe zdarzenie... Szłyśmy z Wiktorią do naszego klubu smoków. Były tam ławki, stoły, ze dwa drzewa i małe oczko wodne. Była tam nawet stara lampa i drabina. Było to idealne miejsce na klub. Czasami wyobrażałyśmy sobie, że w tym miejscu, mieszkają najprawdziwsze smoki. - Gdyby smoki istniały... - westchnęłam patrząc w niebo. Wiktoria wrzucała kamyki do oczka. - No, byłoby lepiej. Do szkoły byśmy na nich latały zamiast chodzić. Wszystko byłoby łatwiejsze - powiedziała wrzucając ostatni kamyk. - Ale musimy się z tym pogodzić, że smoków nie ma i nawet nie wiadomo czy w ogóle były. - Przestań, na pewno istniały. - powiedziałam, ale bez zbytniego przekonania. Wzięłam kamień i rzuciłam. Nagle kamień puknął w coś blaszanego. - Co to było? - zapytała Wiki. Poszłyśmy to sprawdzić. Była to jakaś blaszana skrzynka. - Otwieramy? - zapytałam. Wiktoria kiwnęła głową i pomogła mi otworzyć skrzynię. Była tam jakaś księga. - Księga Smoków, Bork Pechowiec-Wielki - odczytałyśmy równocześnie. Czy to możliwe? Pod spodem leżał jakiś list. Było tam napisane: Brawo człowieku! Odnalazłeś moją skrzynię, którą ukryłem przed znginięciem wikingów. W tym liście znajdziesz również mapę, która doprowadzi Cię do zaginionej krainy smoków. Zaopiekuj się nimi dobrze i nie pozwól, żeby coś im się stało. Bork Pechowiec-Wielki W kopercie znajdowała się też mapa. Ja i Wiktoria przetarłyśmy oczy. Smoki? - Fajny żart. - powiedziałam. - Teraz na pewno jak pójdziemy za tą mapą nic nie znajdziemy. Wiktoria popatrzyła na mnie z niedowierzaniem. - Co ty gadasz! Zawsze chciałaś zobaczyć smoki! Choć, to może być wielka szansa! Popatrzyłam na koleżankę. Może ma rację? Może to jedyna okazja, żeby spotkać smoki? Ale może to naprawdę żart? Jednak marzenia miały silniejszą moc. - Dobra, wybierzmy się tam jutro - powiedziałam. 'Rozdział 1' 'Smocza kraina i test' Następnego dnia spotkałyśmy się w klubie. Jedna z nas miała mapę, a druga księgę smoków. Szłyśmy przez las w poszukiwaniu Smoczej Krainy. - Powinnyśmy zaraz dojść - powiedziałam. Ja patrzyłam na mapę, a Wiktoria w księgę, więc żadne nie zobaczyła wielkiej skały, w którą uderzyłyśmy. Spojrzałyśmy w górę. Był tam wyraźny napis Smocza Kraina. Co dziwne w języku wikingów, a my to rozumiałyśmy. Za kamieniem była wielka łąka, jezioro, a wokół pełno różnych jaskiń. Kilka drzew było podpalonych. Wokół było dziwnie cicho. Wiktoria i ja przywarłyśmy do siebie i patrzałyśmy na około. Nagle ciszę przerwał dziwny ryk. Nie taki jak np. u lwa. Zupełnie inny... Obróciłśmy się. Spojrzałyśmy na jaskinię, z której dobiegał dźwięk. Coś się tam poruszyło, a następnie zobaczyłyśmy świecące, zielone oczy. - C... C-o to?! - wystraszyła się Wiki. -S-s-smok!! - krzyknęłam. Z jaskini wyłonił się czarny jak noc pysk, a za nim reszta smoka. Była to Nocna Furia. Na głowie miała coś z liści w kształcie korony. Smok powoli do nas podszedł... Obwąchał i usiadł na ziemi. Przekrzywił łeb i wydał cichy dźwięk, który przywołał drugą Nocną Furię. Usłyszałyśmy szept: '- Nai, ja nie wiem czy możemy im ufać... Wygonić je?' '- Piorun, będzie dobrze. Zobacz, mają księgę. Znalazły skrzynię Borka. ' Ja i Wiktoria byłyśmy oszołomione. Te smoki gadały! Smoczyca podeszła do nas. '- Witajcie w Krainie Smoków dziewczynki. Jestem królowa Nai, a to król Piorun. ' - Miło nam... - powiedziałam. '- Zostałyście obdarzone niezwykłą mocą, gdyż możecie zrozumieć pismo wikingów oraz naszą mowę. '- powiedział Piorun. '- Za to, że odnalazłyście naszą krainę, dostaniecie swoje smoki, lecz najpierw przejdziecie krótki test. ' - Dziękujemy, ale nie wiem czy damy radę wam pomóc. Utrzymanie smoków w tajemnicy jest troszkę trudne... '- Nie musicie się martwić, nie będzie '- powiedziała królowa. - Tylko wy będziecie wiedzieć jak dojść do naszej krainy. ' - A czy ten test jest trudny? - zapytała Wiktoria. '- Nie, musicie tylko odpowiedzieć na kilka pytań. ''' '''Król: Jakie jest wasze ulubione zwierze? Wiktoria: Papuga. Klaudia: Pies. Królowa: Ulubiony kolor? Wiktoria: Niebieski, czerwony. Klaudia: Czarny. Król: Zainteresowania? 'Wiktoria: Zabawa, moda. Klaudia: Zabawa, rysowanie. '- Z tego co powiedzieliście wynika, że dla Wiktorii będzie Śmiertnik Zębacz! - powiedział król. '- A dla Klaudii ''Nocna Furia!' '''I to nasz syn!' - powiedziała królowa. 'Rozdział 2' 'Smoki' Z jednej z jaskiń wyszedł śmiertnik, który turlał po ziemi dwa jajka - czarne i niebieskie. Czarne podturlał do mnie, a niebieskie do Wiktorii. '- Oto wasze smoki: Wichura - '''powiedział do Wiktorii' - i Szczerbatek - zwróciła się do mnie. '- Radzę wam się trochę odsunąć... -' powiedziała królowa Nai. Odsunęłyśmy się. Nagle jaja wybuchły i wykluły się z nich małe smoczki - czarny i niebiesko-żółty. Wiktoria podniosła swojego śmiertnika. - Cześć Wichurko - powiedziała. Ja też podniosłam Szczerbatka. Nagle smok zaczął gwałtownie rosnąć. '- No tak, zapomniałem wam powiedzieć, że w magiczny sposób smoki okropnie szybko rosną - '''powiedział król Piorun. Szczerbatek stanął przede mną. '- Witaj moja właścicielko - 'powiedział. Pogłaskałam go. Wichura też przywitała się z Wiktorią. '- Wasze smoki już jutro będą potrafiły latać. Na noc zostawcie je w swoim smoczym klubie. W Smoczej Księdze znajdziecie informacje jak się nimi opiekować. - 'powiedziała Nai. '- Powiemy wam jeszcze, że musicie chronić naszą krainę przed złymi ludźmi, którzy chcieliby nas zabić i oddać nasze kości do muzeum i zdobyć sławę i dużo pieniędzy. Czasami będziecie musieli użyć magii jaką posiadają wasze smoki. Na pewno dacie radę - 'dodał Piorun. - Postaramy się dotrzymać waszej tajemnicy i chronić przed wrogami - powiedziała Wiktoria. '- A teraz idźcie schować wasze smoki i idźcie do domów. Jest już późno. Wasi rodzice mogą się o was martwić. ' *** - To niesamowite! Mamy prawdziwe smoki! - mówiłam do Wiktorii. - No! I jeszcze nasze ulubione gatunki! - Fajnie, że jutro będziemy na nich latać. - Tak, ale ciekawe co Piorun chciał nam powiedzieć przez słowo magia? - zastanawiała się Wiki. - Tego prawdopodobnie dowiemy się niedługo. Rozdział 3 'Nauka latania Następnego dnia umówiłyśmy się z Wiktorią w naszym klubie, żeby nauczyć się latać na naszych smokach. Ni z tąd ni z owąd obok smoków pojawiły się siodła. Założyłyśmy im je, a potem wsiadłyśmy im na grzbiety. - Dobra, siedzimy. Jak się wami kieruje? - zapytałam. '- ''Podajecie polecenia głosowe lub załóżcie nam to '- powiedział Szczerbatek, a na trawie pojawiły się lejce. Założyłyśmy je smokom. - I co teraz? - Wiktoria niepewnie siedziała na Wichurze. - 'LOT! '- krzyknął Szczerbatek i nieuprzedzone ruszyliśmy ku chmurom. Było bardzo strasznie, ale kiedy smoki wyruwnały lot i trochę zwolniły, uspokoiłyśmy się. Otworzyłam oczy i spojrzałam w dół. - Ale fajnie! - krzyknęłam! - Chyba "Ale strasznie"! - powiedziała Wiktoria trzymając się kurczowo Wichury. - 'Nie musicie się bać, nic się wam nie stanie '- zapewniła Wichura. - 'Złapcie się lejców i wydajcie jakieś polecenie '- dodał Szczerbatek. Złapałyśmy lejce. - W górę! - krzyknęłyśmy z Wiktorią równocześnie. Smoki posłuchały. Unieśliśmy się ponad chmury. Nauka trwała dość długo. W końcu zaczęliśmy próbować sztuczek i wyścigów. Pierwszym był "Kto pierwszy doleci do Smoczej Krainy?". Smoki powiedziały, żeby nas nauczyć nimi sterować, to nie one leciały same tylko my nimi kierowałyśmy. Ale była zabawa! Wiktoria i ja kilka razy prawie wpadłyśmy w drzewo, ale w końcu nam się udało. Zgadniecie kto wygrał? Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania